Picture Perfect
by panda-obsessed-angel
Summary: Naruto decides to take a picture of team seven...Just a little one shot. Don't mind the summary, I suck at it anyway...


Author's notes: I was thinking of something to happen for my next chap in Running Away and 5 deeds for Uchiha Sasuke, but this idea popped into my head. I know it's stupid, but it did relieve me from misery since there was really nothing to do here...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...sadly.

* * *

"Come on! Don't make this harder for me!" whined Naruto as he carried his camera with one hand.

"Get away Naruto, I'm not in one of my best moods..." said Sakura dully as she pushed Naruto away from her. Naruto pouted then turned his head towards Kakashi who was reading his perverted book.

"Sorry kiddo, I'm allergic to cameras." He said as he turned the page of his Icha Icha Paradise Volume 6.

Naruto then turned his head towards the raven haired boy under a tree. Sasuke just glared at him menacingly.

Naruto then threw his hands exasperatedly in the air.

"Oh come on, just one picture! Ya know, just a remembrance." Naruto whined childishly. He turned his head towards Sakura, who was hugging her knees while resting her head.

Kakashi just continued reading his book and Sasuke just closed his eyes, not bothering the world around him.

Naruto pouted as he sat down and then glanced sadly at his camera. He just wanted a picture of the closest thing he could call a family, and yet he did not succeed.

Sakura glanced at Naruto and her face fell when he saw his face.

_Well, maybe a picture would not hurt..._

Sakura sighed before walking towards Naruto. She plopped down next to him and then rolled her eyes, before smiling.

Naruto looked up at her and then smiled a little.

"Fine Naruto...One shot..." said Sakura brightly. Naruto jumped up happily before putting an arm around Sakura and then held the camera with his other hand.

"This is hard..." said Naruto as he tried to press the button of the camera and hold Sakura at the same time.

Sakura sighed before getting the camera from Naruto. She then gave it to Kakashi and asked him to take a picture of both of them.

Kakashi agreed and then stood up, before Naruto and Sakura returned to their pose. Naruto smiled his foxy grin and Kakashi held out three fingers.

"One...Two...Thr-

"Wait!" exclaimed Sakura. Kakashi stared at Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, join us!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke just glanced at them before returning to his old position.

Sakura ran towards Sasuke before kneeling down beside him.

"Oh please Sasuke-kun...Just one picture..." said Sakura as she pouted at him. Usually, Sasuke would not have been fazed by this, but Kakashi had to butt in.

"Just join in Sasuke..." he said as he turned another page of his perverted book.

Sakura smiled brightly before tugging Sasuke's arm towards a standing Naruto.

Sakura stood between the two guys and then smiled. Naruto placed his hand over Sakura's shoulder and Sasuke just kept a straight face.

"We're ready! One...Two...Thre-

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Kakashi as he faced his students.

"What?" asked Sasuke in an annoyed manner.

"How come I'm not in the picture? After years of training you, you could not even repay me! Uhhh! How could you!" exclaimed Kakashi dramatically as he placed his hand over his head and shook his head.

Sakura giggled, Naruto pouted and Sasuke glared.

"Come on sensei! Join in!" exclaimed Sakura. Kakashi smiled under his mask before walking towards the three.

He then took his place behind Sakura and used Sasuke and Naruto as arm rests.

"Just get this over with..." said Sasuke coldly.

Sakura looked uneasily around her.

"Uhm, who would take the picture?" asked Sakura as she stared at the three of them.

Kakashi held the camera in his hand and then handed it to Sakura.

"You do...You're in the middle..." he said before returning to his old pose.

Sakura nodded then positioned the camera in front of them.

"Ready...One...Two...Three!" exclaimed Sakura as she clicked. There was no flash. Sakura gave a confused look before clicking it again.

Nothing...

She opened camera to find no film. She closed it calmly before turning to Naruto.

"Ahhh! There's no film in here, baka!" she exclaimed before chasing Naruto around. Sasuke growled a little before positioning himself under a tree.

Kakashi unexpectedly reached out for his pocket and pulled out a strip of film.

_A ninja must be prepared..._

He took the camera and placed the film in.

"Naruto you baka!" shouted Sakura as she chased him still. Naruto was not looking at where he was going and unexpectedly, he bumped into an angry Sasuke.

Sakura soon followed since she was too preoccupied in killing Naruto.

Kakashi then clicked the camera and smiled at his work.

* * *

Picture:

Naruto was sprawled on the ground beside Sasuke with a large bump on his head.

Sakura was sitting on Sasuke's lap with her fist over Naruto's head.

Sasuke was blushing, his hands around Sakura's waist.

Kakashi smiled at his handiwork...

_Ohohoho...This will be great blackmail!_


End file.
